A matter of pride
by hack the avian
Summary: Fullmetal alchemist fanfiction maybe some OC x Edward and OC X Envy shruggles ((psssssst. maybe lemon in future, just warning you))


"you may begin" the man said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room for all to hear. I flinch a little and try to calm the butterflies in my stomach but with little success "i said, you may begin, do you need any chalk to draw a transmutation circle?" he repeated "n-no sir!" i salute stiffly and swallow nervously, looking at all the faces that are staring at me from the above balcony. Stepping forward slightly i was confronted by the human shaped dummy, taking a deep breath in and exhaling i clap once and touch the ground transmuting three small daggers. Swiftly i send them flying hitting the dummy in the forehead, chest and lower abdomen. All three would have been fatal in actual combat, then proceeding to "finish off" the dummy i clap once more and swing my hand through the air, as soon as my hand reached as far up as it could go the water vapor in the air had crystallized, formed a sharp blade like edge and sliced the dummy in half. I step back and exhale in relief that i was done, yet the sound of silence made me uneasy. Eventually the room was filled with clapping but not by me by the spectators above and the man who approached from the back of the room and then stood in front of me "very good young alchemist, you've shown real talent, we recently lost an alchemist with ice control so you'll be a wonderful addition to the ranks" I stared up at the man nervously, this was the fuhrer king Bradley "y-you mean...I-I-?" i stutter uncontrollably and he chuckles a little while smiling down at me "yes, you've passed" with that he walks past me towards the large door that leads out of the room and gives a small wave without looking back. The spectators above slowly followed suit and exited the room as well, i stood there dumbfounded for a moment, waiting for them all to clear out before screeching in excitement and jumping up and down "I-I did it! No way! HAHAHAHAHA!" i had been so nervous i nearly threw up but i was so relieved that all i could do now was squeal like an insane person and jump around. Theres another chuckle from behind me "hehehe...I told you there was nothing to worry about" i whipped around, red faced in embarrassment that someone actually saw me doing my little happy dance "u-uh yeah t-thanks a lot" i said smiling sheepishly at the smirking kernel "well come on, we have to introduce you to the rest of the team now don't we?" Roy said turning towards the door "y-yes sir!" i salute out of habit and follow after him. The kernel had found me about 2 years ago out in a small village in the corner of Amestris, when he showed up he had been looking for a skilled alchemist who had lived in our village about three years back but had left to try and cross the desert to get to xing, what he got instead was a young girl about the age of 13 who had recently attempted human transmutation. She was a sad and sorry looking little girl, her blue eyes that had once been lit up with the joy of youth were now cold and empty as if she were a walking corpse, she had given up the will to live and when he found her she had been sitting in her now empty house, up against the wall, head in her hands and shivering with sobs. He had been in the warehouse next door, he had found the "thing" she had created and he knew exactly what had happened. Walking over to the sobbing girl, he felt extreme pity for her and tried to be as gentle as he could he knelt down and held out a hand "hi there...My names Roy, Roy Mustang" she looked up at him with those cold, dead eyes and he tried not to look away but instead smiled as best he could "could you tell me your name?" he asked her and she only stared at him for a moment then looked back down. Sighing he stood up and the woman lieutenant who had accompanied him walked over to get a look at the girl. She had seen what he had seen and knew what the girl had done "step aside kernel...Please let me handle this" she said kneeling down to the girl, Roy stepped aside as requested and Riza smiled lightly "hey..." the girl looked up again and stared at the woman just as she had the kernel, Riza stared back at the girl for a moment then slowly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the girl in a tight hug "its okay now" those three words were all it took to make the girl a sobbing wreck, tears streamed down her face as she buried it in the lieutenants shoulder and hugged the woman back with a tight grip. The girl tried to speak through the sobbing but it all came out as a jumbled so she just repeated "i'm sorry...I'm so sorry" over and over and over again until she could cry and sob no more. Exhausted the young girl quickly passed out in the lieutenants arms and was picked up and carried outside. The lieutenant and kernel walked out of the house to the car that waited for them outside "i don't know how you did it" the kernel said as the lieutenant placed the girl in the backseat of the car, taking off her coat and wrapping it around her then climbing into the drivers seat "its something to do with maternal instincts...In other words it comes with being a woman, something you wouldn't understand kernel" Riza said as the kernel got into the passengers seat of the car. He only laughed and nodded as they drove back towards central. The girls name was Eira Setsuko, she was an aspiring alchemist talented with ice alchemy and a few hand held weapons, and with her ability to transmute without a circle she was more than qualified to become a state alchemist. Her attempt at human transmutation had left her with no sight in her left eye and changed her hair color from what used to be blonde to a metallic silver color, lastly her right arm had been taken from her, these changes were surprisingly minor emotional wise and it didn't take long for her to overcome her depression like obtaining an auto-mail replacement Riza suggested that she board with her until she could find her own place seeing as how she couldn't return back to her hometown, with that it was settled and she began living with Riza. Some time later Roy proposed that she become a state alchemist, she was reluctant to agree but with the support of the kernel and with the promise of training from Riza she decided to go for it. So for the next 2 years she and Riza trained in handheld weaponry, she became skilled with a throwing knife and would practice her alchemy on her own time. Then came the day of the exam and what do you know...She passed, the girls name was Eira Setsuko the "Ice Blade" alchemist and that girl was me.

Walking into the office i smiled widely at everyone "well someone looks happy today" Havoc chimed in from his desk "oh so you noticed? Well it just so happens that you're looking at the newest state alchemist of the military of Amestris!" i grin pulling out my new silver pocket watch and spinning the chain on my finger, at that everyones head who is in the office snaps up from whatever they were doing to stare at me "really? You passed?" Fury asks adjusting his glasses "indeed i did!" i say the same large smile on my face, a series of "congratulations" echoes through the office. I smile widely but jump a little at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder, turning around i meet with Riza's comforting brown eyes. She smiles a little "congratulations Eira" i feel my face getting a little warm, Riza was like a mother to me and to have her praise me was like the greatest thing in the world! I forgot we were in front of the entire office staff and hugged her "thanks, i never could have gotten this far without you" i say without thinking and the whole office changes from an echo of congratulations to an "AAAAAAW~!". I let go immediately returning to reality, extremely red faced i turn to them and shout "oh would you shut up!" I can hear Riza snickering from behind me. The door opens quickly as Major Armstrong steps in, I hide behind Riza as fast as i can hoping he didn't see me. That man scared the hell out of me, i mean if you watch him talk its like the only thing that moves is his mustache...Does he even have a mouth!? "Ah, Major Armstrong it's nice to see you" Riza says smiling up at him "It's a pleasure , by any chance have you seen miss Eira?" he asked, the blonde fuzzy caterpillar on his upper lip being the only thing that moved as he spoke, it was somewhat hypnotic.I stared up at the man from behind Riza then with a sudden push on the back I'm standing before him with nothing to protect myself "AH! MISS EIRA! CONGRATULATIONS!" the major yelled making his strange poses and showing off his grotesquely huge muscles before holding out a large bouquet of roses, I slunk backwards ever so slightly trying to give him some room. I continue to stare up at him sheepishly "U-Uh thank you M-Major thats very kind of you, I'm glad I'll get to b-be working alongside you from now on" I say slowly grabbing the bundle of flowers. Theres some more quiet laughing from behind and i can pick the voices out as Havoc and Brieda "As am I, It's so amazing to think of how far you've come! W-When i think of all you've gone through to get here I..I...I CAN'T HELP BUT CRY!" he shouts again grabbing me by the shoulders and wrapping me in a large and extremely painful hug before twirling about from side to side "M-Major! Please put me down!" of course he probably couldn't hear me over the sound of his own sobs as the strangely inhuman amount of tears streamed down his chiseled face. The quiet laughing erupts into loud fits of laughter "Oh haha! Very funny!" I screech over the major's sobs. The door to the office opens and the sound of a throat being cleared rings throughout the room "alright Major, please release " I recognize the voice as Roy. Armstrong clears his throat as well and sets me down then wipes his face off "Y-yes, of course...Please forgive my outburst" he apologizes turning to me "n-no its fine! Really nothing to worry about!" I say worriedly, bowing a few times. I stand up straight when Roy's gloved hand rests on my shoulder "congratulations, but you know what this means right?...As of now you are a dog of the military, not exactly the most popular bunch. Not only that but you'll be working under me from now on, meaning I will assign you missions and give you your orders. You are to obey my every command on the battlefield understand?" he asks his face serious, I look up at the black haired man and salute "Yes, I understand sir" His face changes from serious to a smile again and he releases my shoulder before walking over to his desk and sitting down "alright, well Eira you've already received your pocket watch but you have yet to receive your title correct?" he raises an eyebrow, leaning his head on his hand. I walk over to the front of the desk "yes thats correct" I reply starting to get jittery again. He smiles again probably able to tell that i was anxious again, he pulls out a slip of paper from his desk drawer and reads it to himself for a moment then hands it to me "well I think it's fitting" he says with that same bored smile "The...Ice blade alchemist?... I like it" I smile down at the paper for a moment then fold it up and place it in my pocket "well, for the final time i will say...Congratulations on becoming a dog of the military" he stand up and salutes, I salute right back and give a huge ((probably dorky looking)) smile. He sits back down and pulls out some more papers "now, getting down to business I have your first assignment right here" he says handing a stack of papers to me "alright I'll get to it as soon as i look over the information" I say flipping through the papers for a moment then stopping and looking at Roy who looks right back at me "something wrong?" he asks " uh...W-Well I was just wondering are there any...State alchemists around my age? I mean i've seen a lot of the others but they're all pretty old so..." I say sheepishly, i can hear Riza snicker a bit and Roy looks a bit annoyed "old huh?...hmph...Well lets see shall we, how old are you again Eira?" he asks while looking at his nails "well I turn 16 in two days" there's silence throughout the entire office "wait...You're...You're only fifteen!?" Havoc yelps from his desk "uh yeah, I thought you all knew that" I say looking around surprised that no one had known "well this is an interesting development...But uh...No I don't think they're are any other alchemists you're a-" Riza stops roy in the middle of his sentence "actually Edward is about 16" Roy sits up a little "ah yes, fullmetal...speaking of where is Elric? I haven't seen him in quite some time" he asked Turning to Riza, Riza had said something about them being out on a mission and how they should be returning soon "wait Fullmetal? As in the fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric?" I ask quietly "ah so you do know him" Roy said smiling back at me "w-well I know him but not like actually know him...I mean I-I've heard about him but I haven't actually met him yet" I said tripping over my words a bit "well theres no time like the present, you know...I was thinking since you're new at the whole mission thing why don't I assign you a partner or two to help you on your first few missions?" he asks smiling "a p-partner? I guess i wouldn't mind" I smile right back and Roy stands up again " well then its settled you and fullmetal will be working together from now on!" he says grinning "w-wait! A-Are you sure about that? What if he doesn't want to?" I ask stuttering again "Oh I'm sure that won't be a problem after all, what teenage boy wouldn't want to work with such a cute talented young lady?" he asks looking at me with a smirk. I turn a little red and nod "O-Okay as long as he doesn't mind..." Roy nods as well then look sto Riza "Alright lieutenant I'd like you to take Eira down to the train station and introduce her to the Elric brothers as well as inform them of their new instructions" Riza nods and smiles at me before walking to the office door "come along Eira" I nod and follow after, shortly after Riza and I leave the room Havoc leans over to Roy "you did this just to annoy Edward and Alphonse didn't you?" Roy just shrugs and grins a bit "lets just see how things work out".

Standing on the train platform I looked down the tracks with anticipation, I was so excited yet totally terrified at the same time. What if he completely hated me or something!? What would i do then? I felt Riza's hand on my shoulder again "don't worry Eira it'll all be fine trust me' she says reassuringly. I swallowed nervously and nodded then decided that to try and calm down I should go look at the small shops on the platform, I walk over to the first small table "hello there miss" I look up from the table and meet eyes with an elderly little man who grinned at me "h-hello there" I smiled back "looking for a present for your sweetheart are you? Is he gettin off the train today?" He asks and i practically choke on my own spit before looking at the old man awkwardly "w-what!? No no no no no! W-Were would you get an idea like that?" I chuckle nervously waving my hands about in a nervous manner. He laughs this weird old "ho ho ho" laugh before saying " Its all right dear you don't need to hide it, in fact I have something for you..." he turns around and hobbles over to a small box on a chair behind the table which i'm assuming was his money box, he opens it and reaches around the inside before pulling something out, blowing it off and hobbling back over to me "hold out you're hand dear" I do as i'm told and hold out my hand, he places something in it and wraps my fingers over it, I uncurl my fingers and stare down at the small trinket. It was a small silver ring with a little red gem at the very top, although it was small it was very pretty, the metal had small intricate swirls carved into it. I stared down at it in awe and the old man laughed again "this ring is very special, my wife gave it to me when i came home from the war, so I'll give this to you and you can give it to you're sweetie" he says smiling "Oh i couldt possibly, please sir I can't take this" I say trying to hand it back, he only turns to look at me again "oh you're right! You can't take it" he says and i sigh in relief knowing he's going to take it back "you can't take it without the matching pendant" he says waddling over to his money box again and pulling out a necklace then walking back over to me and placing it in my hand as well "w-what!? But I-!" i try to protest but he cuts me off again "you see this necklace has the same type of stone as the ring and this stone in particular has this funny habit of lighting up when it gets close to another stone from the same rock, so place this ring on his finger and wear the necklace then whenever the red gem lights up you know he's close by" the old man says smiling. I stared down at the two pieces of jewelry "but sir I-" He cuts me off again "I won't take no for an answer, I want you to have these and besides what use would these be to an old man like me? Better to pass them on to you youngsters and watch them be used yet again" he says walking over to his chair and sitting down, placing the money box on his lap. I sigh and look over the other things on his table before quickly putting the necklace on and putting to ring in my pocket "thank you sir" I say turning to walk back to Riza "no trouble dearie, and don't forget to give him the ring!" he calls out and I laugh a little "I won't" I said but was probably to quiet for him to hear due to the train rushing by, blowing my hair all about. I jumped a little and stood they're watching the train go by then it stopped and people began to exit the train, I could see someone in a huge metal suit get off the train, he towered over all the other people and was pretty easy to spot in the crowd. I could see Riza talking to a short blonde boy, the metal man was standing next to him "wait...Is that him?" I thought to myself quietly. Without warning Riza looked towards me and smiled, waving me over the boy and the metal man turned to look at me as well. I felt all nervous again and just smiled back, walking over quickly and turning to the two "U-Uh...Hi, my names Eira and I...Uh...I guess we'll be working together for a while" I said sheepishly, smiling down at the ground to nervous to look up. The blonde boy smiles widely and holds out a hand "the names Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alphonse" I shook his hand quickly then smiled at Alphonse "I-Its nice to meet the both of you...I must say i'm a little surprised...I didn't think you'd be so young" I said quietly "oh? Riza said you were about our age, how old are you?" Alphonse asks "for-fifteen...I'll be sixteen in two days" I say smiling shyly "wow! I thought you were a little older because of you're-...N-Never mind" Edward stops but i knew what he was going to say, I just laughed a little "yes, I know...Because of my hair" I twirled a piece of said hair between my fingers and stared at it for a moment "y-yeah, sorry" He said shyly, looking down at the ground. I smiled at him "Its fine, I get it all the time and it makes me feel a little special actually" this was going better than i had expected, Riza cleared her throat "alright you three, Edward and Alphonse go get some rest for now. Eira lets get going back to headquarters to look over your assignment" she says reaching into her pocket and grabbing some folded up papers before handing them to Edward "here, since you two will be going with Eira I want you to look over the notes as well. I'll have her call you once we get home" Riza says "wait you said "we"..." Alphonse inputs quietly "ah, yes Eira and I live together for now, now that you've been introduced and I've already explained the circumstances to you two Eira and I will be heading home for now, come along" she says turning and walking towards the stations exit "a-ah! Right! B-Bye guys" I give a small wave and trail after Riza.

Ed's P.O.V.:

Al and I watched the two women go, the girl seemed nice enough and not to mention she wasn't half bad looking either. I stood they're for a moment thinking, was this the girl that Mustang had told me about all that time ago? "Hey brother...Are you okay?" Al asked looking down at me, I nodded and grinned a bit "yeah I'm fine, come on lets get going" I said walking towards the exit. As we walked i looked over at Al "so what do you think of her?" I asked and Al looked down at me "well she seems really nice...I think it'll be fun to work with her for a while" He says looking back up. I nod in agreement as we walk to a hotel near central and rent out a room.

I took a deep breath in before exhaling slowly, placing my palms together I focused on the space in front of me, watching as the air in front of me warped and tiny beads of moisture condensed enough to become visible, waiting until enough of the beads had formed I lashed out with a whip like stream of water at the human shaped dummy, slicing the head off quickly then moving on to slash the front of it leaving sharp clean gashes in the fabric, bits of the stuffing where coming out of it. i dropped my offensive position and with it all the water i had condensed from the air fell onto the ground at my feet and formed a puddle "aw crap! Where's my towel?" I mumbled looking about the training room for the fuzzy white cloth. As i searched by the wooden bench a voice rang out "looking for this?" I sit up quickly and my eyes meet with white fuzziness in the metal palm of Alphonse Elric, I grab it quickly and look up at him smiling "thank you very much Alphonse" I said standing up "just call me Al" he says back, sitting on the bench which shifts with his weight "ah, alright" I say smiling "you know...You're pretty good with that water stuff" he says "oh, t-thanks...Its water alchemy kind of like how Roy uses his ignition glove but i use the moisture in the air to make myself a water weapon. If you have the right velocity water can be just as powerful as any sword or gun" I said matter of factly then felt a little embarrassed for acting so cocky "oh? Thats really cool, I didn't know that" he says looking over towards the dummy "but from the looks of that dummy...I don't doubt it" he laughs a little and i can't help but giggle a bit myself. "So besides water based, what other alchemy can you use?" I stand they're for a moment and think "well, the basics of transmutation and some other advanced techniques" i say thinking of what other areas i excelled in "oh that sounds cool, would you mind showing me sometime?" I looked down at Al a little surprised then smiled and nodded "sure i wouldn't mind that...Hey Al, Uhm I've been meaning to ask you but...How old are you? I mean you're really tall and big but you sound kinda young so..." I said awkwardly, fidgeting a bit. He laughed and even with the armor on i was sure he was smiling "I'm fourteen almost fifteen like you and brother" he said, I stared down at the gigantic metal suit for a moment "f-fourteen? Really?...You're younger than me and you're so...Gosh" I said sitting down next to him but still staring at him in slight awe "yeah I get that a lot" He says. Al and I sat they're for a while longer just talking and getting to know one another, after a while the door to the training room opened and Edward walked in, he smiled a bit when he saw Al "there you are! I was looking all over for you! You can't go and ditch me like that in the library Al, the librarian got on my case because she caught me sleeping again. Thats why you've gotta be they're with me just in case she-" he stops when he see's me sitting they're with Al. I laugh a little, now understanding why the librarian was so frustrated and agitated lately, Edward smiled awkwardly. I stood up and stretched a bit, then looked back to Edward and Alphonse "so you guys ready?" I asked then raised an eyebrow at the redness that was overcoming Edwards face "something wrong Edward?" I asked "N-No nothing at all! Y-Yeah we're ready whenever you are!" He says shuffling a bit then looking at the ground to the side of him, i traced his previous gaze down to my chest and laughed a little. I had forgotten i was wearing my "training top" as i liked to call it, It was basically just a large strip of cloth that acted like a top and tied in the back, it was a lot easier to train in seeing as how my style of fighting requires a lot of moving i couldn't be restricted all the time and not to mention i had a pretty good bust size. I grinned and grabbed my jacket from off the bench "i'm a D-cup if you're wondering" I said and giggled a bit at his face, even his ears where now bright red and his eyes where wide "I-I didn't ask!" he said as i walked past him "come on, the notes said we'd be heading to a place called Lior, supposedly there's been a man wandering about and attacking women out there" I say slipping on my jacket and walking towards the training room exit "its been a while since we last saw Lior" Al says as we walk into the hallway "you've been there before?" I ask slightly surprised "yeah a long time ago, I'll tell you the rest on the train that way we have something to do on the way" Ed inputs as we walk down the corridor. I had never been to Lior so this would be an interesting experience for me, but i have to stay focused this is a mission after all not a vacation.

black, that was all i could see. Black. Looking around there was nothing but darkness "where the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular as I spun about. I jump a little when i see a flash of blue from the corner of my eye, I turn to see a glowing transmutation circle. The surges of blue electricity that surged through the blackness from the circle sparked towards my feet and i jumped back even more so and swallowed nervously as the brightness of the glow slowly decreased allowing me to see the misshapen form of the "mistake" I had made so many years ago. I stared at it for a moment in shock, this was a nightmare. A nightmare I hadn't had in years, so why now? Why was it coming back now? Slowly reaching out just as it had done so many years ago the grimy malformed hand of the creature quickly dropped back to the floor limp. I looked down at my arm and watched as it disappeared, the pain shot through me yet again as it always did in this dream, before i would have screamed and cried but i knew what was going to happen now. It would be a few more seconds of this blackness before i woke up, and as I predicted in a matter of seconds i jolted awake to the sound of the high pitched train whistle, I looked around breathing heavily and jumped about three feet when i felt a hand on my shoulder "hey, you okay? We're here" it was Edward, he was looking down at me with a worried look. I smiled and stood up, stretching a bit "just fine! Lets get going!" I brushed him off and headed for the train exit.

Ed:

I watched her hop off the train, we had been sitting they're for 4 hours on the way to Lior, after I told her about Cornello and how we had exposed his plans all that time ago she had passed out. At one point her right arm had fallen to the side, she wore white gloves like mine and the right one The sight of her metal arm made it clear that she was indeed the girl Mustang had told me had quickly put the glove back on her hand, trying not to wake her up in the process. she had said she was fine but I wondered. Did she know she was crying in her sleep?

Al and I stood on the platform waiting for Ed to get off "C'mon slow poke" I said as he finally got off "yeah yeah, okay now that we're here lets get down to business" Ed walked towards the platform exit, I rushed ahead of him and spun about for a second getting a look at the new scenery. It was a fairly big town, lots of people roaming about and plenty of little shops lined the streets. I smiled excitedly and rushed down the street, completely forgetting about my companions, I couldn't help it, I wanted to see what else was inside the city "E-Eira! Wait up!" I heard Ed call from behind but I ignored him and kept running about until I reached what i was assuming was the city center. It was a large circular area and had a fountain in the middle, I walked over to the fountain just to get a good look, it was the typical full of coins type of fountain but it was still pretty. I stared at the water for a moment more, then I felt a strong push against my back and clenched my eyes shut, bracing myself for the fall. But they're was no splash, no icy cold water running down my back, no laughing kids, but they're was a hand with a strong grip on my wrist. I opened my eyes slowly not sure of what had happened and was met with a light purple color, I blinked a few times eyes probably comically wide with shock "Hey, be more careful next time" this being said by the young man before me who had just saved me from a dip in the fountain. I looked him over for a moment, he was a bit taller than me, black hair that was a little messy but gosh...It looked good on him. Even though his dark gray T-shirt was slightly baggy I could tell that underneath he was well built. I stood up straight and dusted myself off then looked at him again "u-uh...Thanks" I said smiling at the young man "no problem it was my fault anyway, i wasn't watching where i was going" he smiled a bit and held out a hand "the names Jonathan, but you can just call me John if you'd like" I stared at the boy for a moment more then panicked realizing i was just standing there gaping at him "u-uh, Eira! My names...Eira" I shuffle my feet a bit, he smiled this really cute smile and i felt my face getting extremely hot. He shoves his hands in his pockets "well its nice to meet you, say...Are you new around here cause i haven't seen you around before" I grin and nod "yeah I'm here on some...Business i guess you could say" he raises an eyebrow in question "business? Of what kind?" I wasn't so sure i should be telling him but he seemed nice enough "well you see, I'm a state alchemist and I'm here on an assignment, sorry but the details are classified" I say matter of factly "ah...A state alchemist huh?...Well if you're going to be in town for a while why don't we go out some time?" I look up at him in surprise, did he really just ask me to go out with him? I mean sure i was ecstatic that a super cute guy just asked me out but i'm on a mission "U-Uh well you see, I'd love to but I am supposed to be working a-and my companions probably wouldn't appreciate it if i ditched them for a date" I laughed awkwardly and looked down at the ground, feeling a little bad about saying no "w-well I should get going now" I say turning to walk away but I'm stopped when John grabs my wrist then grips my hand and pulls it back towards him looking at me with puppy dog eyes "please? Just this once? I'm sure you're companions wouldn't-" "companions wouldn't what?" I jolt a bit and turn to see Edward staring at John with this strange angry look "oh, you're her companions then? John asks "yes, yes we are" Ed says placing his hands on his hips and looking from me to John "well I was just asking Eira here if she'd like to join me for a date" I felt my face get extremely hot again "and what did she say?" Ed asked raising an eyebrow "well she said no due to-" "well if she said no then its a no, sorry mr. grabby but we're here on business so-" Ed says obviously annoyed before snatching my hand away from John and dragging me back towards the station platform "s-sorry about tha-" Ed cuts me off "what were you thinking running off like that huh!? I know you're excited and all and that you can protect yourself but what if that guy had turned out to be some kind of...C-Creeper or something! Don't forget you're still a girl and they're are some people who will take advantage of that" He yells, I stop and he turns to look at me "did you really just go they're?" I ask giving him a death glare, his face goes from confident and angry to nervous "s-so what if i did?" he asks putting on a brave front. I took a deep breath in then pulled my right arm away and as far back as I could before sending a balled metal fist into his stomach. Theres a loud "whoosh" as all the air in his system rushes out and he staggers backwards "don't you ever say something like that to me! If you couldn't tell already i'm not like other girls, don't talk to me about being taken advantage of cause it'll never happen! I know how to defend myself! I'm not like those giggling hussys who'll just stand there and scream as the guy with the knife slowly inches closer to them! And That kind of thing would never happen anyways, if you haven't noticed i'm not exactly attractive to men so theres no need to worry about any guy trying to take advantage of me" I say angrily gesturing to my hair and eye-patch. Ed looks up at me from his seat on the ground "I didn't...Thats..not what I..." he mumbles a little, i can see Al a few feet away as he walks towards us "come on you two, you're causing a scene, I already got us a room at the Inn" Alphonse pointed down the street to a building, I stomped off quickly and slammed the inn door behind me, maybe i was overreacting but I was angry and I couldn't help it. I walked up to the front desk and explained who i was, the lady gave me the room key and i walked upstairs quickly before locking myself in the room then laying on the bed. It was comfortable enough and i got tired rather quickly. I woke up a while later when the door opened and i assumed Ed and Al were walking in, I was right when I heard Ed slip into the bed next to mine, I faced away from him not wanting to let him know i was awake. I could hear the two talking for a while before going silent again, I fell asleep shortly after.

We had been in Lior for a few days now, still no activity from the man who was attacking the women, and still no apology from blondie. I sat at a desk in the local library reading an alchemy book, I sighed and closed the book for a moment, I had been trying to avoid talking to Edward, i was too embarrassed of the way i had acted. I stared down at the table top before jumping up when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned to meet eyes with John "oh, h-hi!" I said smiling, happy to see the boy again. He smiled back then looked around before looking back to me "I don't see your two companions anywhere, so why don't we go now?" he says smiling "go? As in-?" "our date of course!" I smile awkwardly at him "o-of course..." I was sure those two wouldn't mind since they were off doing whatever it is they were doing. I nodded and grabbed a hold of his hand "alright, lets go then".

Ed:

I sat in front of the woman at the table, listening to her story "and that was when he...When he-" and she broke down crying yet again "alright ma'am, thank you for your information" I said standing up and motioning for Al to follow "y-you're welcome, I just hope you stop him before he can attack anyone else" she sniffled. Al and I exited the small cafe, this woman was one of the attack victims and had just explained what her attacker looked like and what had happened, his description had been that of a young male with black hair and strange lavender colored eyes. We had sat they're with her as she told her story for about 4 hours, it was getting rather late and Al was worried that Eira would be upset with us. i couldn't think of anyone I'd seen who looked like the description. Al and I walked down the slowly darkening street "what do you think Al?" I asked shoving my hands in my pocket "I can't think of anyone...Except-" I realized where he was going with this and thought back to our first day in Lior, that John guy matched the description! "C'mon Al we gotta go warn Eira".

Eira:

John and I had patrolled most of the town just talking and getting to know each other, at one point we'd stopped at a small cafe and had something to eat. When we sat down I noticed he got a few strange looks from others walking by, but now it was just getting dark and we were heading back to the inn "gosh its getting dark, Ed and Al will probably be worried if i don't get home soon" I say looking up at the sky for a moment "oh, well C'mon I know a shortcut" he grinned and grabbed my hand again, he was awfully nice and considerate unlike one short tempered blonde guy I know. he lead me to a small alley way "its just through here" he says, I nodded and followed him. We walked into the alley way but it cut off with a brick wall, I let go of his hand and walk over to the wall sighing a bit "aw, man...Its a dead end..." I turn back to him and smile "looks like we'll have to take the longer ro-" I'm cut off by the sharp pain in my shoulder as my back is slammed up against the brick wall "w-what-?" I look at John in shock, he had me pinned and was pushing me up against the wall. The brick scraping against my skin through my shirt really stung "John, please get off that hurts" I say nervously, still smiling but trying to push him off "no can do, sorry Eira but I don't plan on letting go anytime soon" he smiled evilly and jerked me forward then slammed my back against the wall again, I felt skin break and knew my back was bleeding "o-ouch..." I mumbled. I tried to push him off again but he was a lot stronger than me, I felt my air pipe cut off as his left hand wrapped around my neck "don't worry i'm not going to kill you, i'm just going to wait until you're unconscious" he says in a harsh whisper, I struggled to pry his hands away but to no avail and everything was starting to get fuzzy "Hey! Get off of her!" I hear a voice through the fuzz, it sounded like Ed. Slowly The fingers holding my throat released and i dropped to my knees grabbing at my throat and gasping. I looked up and saw Ed and Al standing at the front of the alleyway, John was turned to look at them. I could hear him growl a bit "what do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice "I knew there was something fishy about you , you were way too forward with Eira the other day and not only that but you match the description of the man who's been attacking women as of late" Ed says matter of factly "E-Ed...Al...Stay back, I can handle this..." I say standing up shakily "what!? No way! Just sit down and let us handle this! You're in no condition to fight" Ed yells. I hated to admit it but he was right I couldn't fight him, Edward took his gloves off and transmuted his metal arm into a small sword and grinned evilly at John "I hope you're ready Johnny boy" John turned back to me and glared around angrily before smirking and rushing to pick up a piece of metal from the corner of the alley. I started to walk back over to Ed and Al seeing this as a chance to get away from him but without warning I was knocked forward, a sharp pain in the back of my head, It all went fuzzy again and I fell forward before everything went black.

I opened my eyes slowly, everything was still foggy and it was pretty dark, my eyes focused a bit and I realized i was still outside "hey...you okay?" I jumped a little and could just barely make out Ed's face through the fuzz, i nodded groggily and was pretty sure he was smiling "don't worry, Al and I took John to the police, he's gone now and you're safe" I nodded and let my head fall back, It hurt...Really bad, I stared up at Ed for a moment he seemed to be looking off in a different direction "Hey Ed...Thanks, I'm sorry i'm so...Weak and useless...I don't know what i would have done if you hadn't shown up" I laugh weakly, he looks down at me and i could make out the hint of a blush on his face "yeah, no problem" I felt myself being lifted up but didn't really care, I knew i was safe as long as Ed was there so I let myself drift again.

I had woke up with a jolt and sat up quickly, ramming my head into Ed's seeing as how he had been hovering over me. I yelped and grabbed my forehead in pain before laying back down, Ed groaned and fell backwards in his chair "dammit that hurt!" he says holding his head as well "oh shut up its your fault for being so close!" I said back feeling both the pain in the back and front of my head "yeah yeah whatever" he mumbled sitting back up. John had indeed been the man attacking women and Ed and Al had been able to stop him and take him back to the station for detainment, John had use the piece of metal from the alley way to knock me unconscious. Afterwards Ed had carried me back to the inn and tended to my injuries, Al told me all this when Ed left to go get some ice for my head "I'll have to thank him when he gets back" I said smiling a bit.

It had been a surprising two years since the mission in Lior, Al, Ed and I had gone on a few more assignments together before splitting up, I had gotten to know the brothers extremely well in that small amount of time and i had to say I enjoyed being around those two and maybe...I had a bit of a crush on Edward but I'd never admit it, we had spent many an hour joking around on the train rides to and from our mission locations, eventually they told me their entire story and I had to say not only did i feel bad for the two but I was highly impressed with their alchemic abilities at such a young age, when the day came for use to go our separate ways I gave them each a firm handshake and a goodbye before hopping on the next train to my newest mission location. My missions had been pretty easy as far as work was concerned, then I got the assignment that sent me all the way out to an Ishvalan city near Xing, I had stayed out they're for the better part of the year and hadn't had any contact with anyone from central, I being the scatter brain i am forgot to tell any of them I was leaving. The mission had been to help the Ishvalan troops take care of an uprising that almost turned into another war, after helping solve the issue's I had gotten a small house to live in for the time being, at first the people living they're weren't to happy that a state alchemist was living amongst them but eventually they accepted it and I made friends with many of city was very close to Xing so some of them practiced alchehistory and spoke Xingese, they taught me both of these. I had adjusted to life out in the small Ishvalan city and was seriously considering staying there but I remembered I had a life back here that i had to get back to, upon leaving I was promoted to Brigadier general for helping resolve the matter and showing extreme confidence and skill in the small battle at the edge of the town but aside from that I was given a small keepsake from the citizens, a letter that was signed by most of my comrades and friends from that area, the last part of the letter stated that I was welcome back to the city anytime I'd like and that most of them were expecting me to come back and visit and if i didn't I'd be in deep crap, I read the letter on the way back to central on the train and it made me laugh a little when i saw all the little kids signatures which were sloppy and all over the place as well as the neat and organized signatures of my fellow soldiers . I had arrived in central around 11:00 and man was it a culture shock, it wasn't as warm as it had been out they're and i found myself feeling faint as I walked about the city, my appearance had changed a bit, my skin was much tanner and my hair was slightly sun streaked which made it look pretty cool due to my hair being white, my friends out in the Ishvalan city where all about acceptance and such so they told me it was okay to take off my eye-patch and made me feel very comfortable without it, the day after i had performed human transmutation my left eye had a strange twist of red in it, and now that had grown and my entire left eye was a bright red color while my other was blue, this of course got me many strange looks from people walking the streets of central and it made me miss my little hut back in Ishval were i would have looked like a native compared to all the city slickers here in central, of course me being the bookworm I am made my first priority the library.

It was around 3:30 in the afternoon now and I was sitting in the library reading a book. The book had just been imported from a different military library in the Eastern branch so I hadn't read it before. I flipped a page and stopped, the title of the page was "alchemic myths" and in the center of the page was a large diagram of what looked to be a winged serpent eating its own tail. I read through the page, it had some information on a theory called "homunculi", while i wasn't very interested in the creation of humans through alchemy I did find this a little intriguing, a few of my friends from Ishval had talked about these homunculi creature's before. Once I finished reading the section I sighed and closed the book, Standing up quickly I put the book back where I had found it then walked out of the library, shoving my hands in my pockets I looked out one of the windows that lined the military buildings halls, it was raining, how grand. As I shuffled my hand around in my pocket I felt something cold and immediately pulled it out, It was the ring I had gotten from that old man, I had forgotten I had it. I had put the necklace on a while ago and had gotten so used to it being around my neck that I had forgotten it was there, I stared down at the ring, it was glowing ever so slightly. I walked by Mustangs office and heard some loud conversing as well as a bit of laughing, I wasn't sure I should enter at this point but I needed something to do. I stood at the door and sighed before knocking on it ever so slowly, I hadn't spoken with Riza or Roy since I left for Ishval and now that I was back I was planning on getting my own place, I could hear Roy clear his throat before saying in a loud voice "come in". I opened the door slowly and peeked around it nervously "...Hi...I'm back" I said quietly stepping into the now silent office. I looked around the room and saw everyone sitting in their usual desks and Roy in his with Riza by his side, in the two chairs in front of Roy's desk sat the Elric brothers. All eyes were on me and boy did i feel like bolting right then and they're, then I remembered I hadn't told any of them I was leaving and mentally slapped myself. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head out of awkward habit "B-Been a long time huh?" I asked now rethinking this whole walking into the office thing, even more silence followed, I looked over at Riza who had this strange wide eyed look I'd never seen her have before. Before I knew what was happening I was wrapped in a tight hug "c-can't...Breathe!" I gasped, but Riza only tightened her grip and I felt her shake a bit "R-Riza?" the only reply I got was sniffling "why did you say anything? Did you know how worried I was!? You were gone for five months! Five! And you didn't even call!" I stood they're quite shocked actually, I had never seen her this upset before "I-I...I'm sorry, I kinda forgot and I didn't think I'd be gone for so long and...S-Sorry, please don't cry!" I added nervously trying to calm her down, eventually she let go and wiped her face off before smiling at me "well you're back now, and if you ever do anything like that again I'll have Black hayate track you down and drag you back" I laugh a little, and this was when the room sprung to life. In a matter of seconds Breda,Furry,Havoc, and Fallman where up and out of their seats saying things like "welcome back" and "where the hell have you been!?", I grinned and held up my hands in defeat not able to answer all these questions at once. Roy stood up and walked over with this serious look then stopped in front of me and saluted "welcome back" with that his face went from serious to a smile and I smiled right back "glad to be home" I replied. He held out a hand and I shook it firmly "you may not have heard Roy but, you're looking at the newest brigadier General of the Amestrian military" I grin as his eyes widen a bit "you...Sneaky little-" he grins widely before being pushed aside by Alphonse, I'm lifted up about 3 feet in the air as I'm squished in his hug "I'm so glad you're okay!" he says "m-me to but could you please put me down?" I gasped out "oh sorry" he laughed a little and dropped me. This left one person, Edward stood up from his seat in the chair and walked over to face me, surprisingly I was now having to look up at him "Hey, welcome back" he smiles down at me "hehehe...Thanks". I spent about two hours explaining what had happened to everyone in the office and answering their questions, it was a nice reunion but when I asked them what had happened while I was away the mood changed. I was informed of hughes's passing but I still felt like they were holding something back "oh...What else?...It's obvious something else has happened" I said matter of factly as I looked around the room "I'll explain everything to you later okay?" Ed said turning to face me, I nodded and stood up stretching a bit "okay I'll see you all in a while, I have a new house to find" Riza looked at me in confusion and i knew what she was going to ask so I answered in advance "I think its about time I started living on my own, thank you for everything Riza" I stood up and took one last look around the office room before walking to the door and giving a small wave to everyone then walking out into the hallway.

"Hey Eira! Wait a sec!" I turned to see Edward rushing down the hall after me "yes? something wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow "why don't we go out sometime?" He asked smiling "w-what!?" I asked right back turning bright red, he realized what he just said and turned just as red "n-no not like that! I meant like out to talk about that uh...O-Other stuff..." he says shuffling awkwardly "o-oh yeah...Sure that sounds good" I say sighing in relief "alright theres this little cafe type place in town you know the one we used to go to with Al when we worked together, lets meet up they're at like...5 okay?" he asks returning to his normal color 'yea sounds good, See you then" I said giving him a small wave and walking down the hallway then turning a corner.

As I walked I sighed again, my right arm stump had begun aching from the weather, Edward had grown a lot he used to be all short and well Edward-ish but he was so tall and grown up looking now. Then looking at myself nothing really changed and I felt slightly embarrassed, geez puberty hit hard and it did a good job to. I was too caught up in my own thoughts and didn't watch where i was going so I ended up bumping into someone, I Stepped back a little "I'm so sorry-...Huh...Who-?" I asked looking around but not seeing anyone, then I looked down and saw a little black haired boy holding a book, he was looking up at me in awe "uh...sorry kid, you okay?" I asked holding a hand out and helping him up "y-yes I'm fine, a-aren't you Brigadier general Setsuko?" he asks excitedly, I nodded nervously "y-yup, and who might you be?" I ask kneeling down so i'm on his level "My names Selim Bradley and I'm so happy to finally meet you!" he grins up at me and I look at him nervously, this kid was the fuhrer's son! And he knew who i was! Should I be worried about this? "oh are you?" I ask "yes, its an honor to meet one of the youngest state alchemists in the military!" Selim says smiling at me. I smile back and stand up "Its an honor to meet you as well Selim, I hope we get to talk again but right now I have work to get to" I say looking down the hall "oh? Thats to bad, I'll see you later Miss. Setsuko" he gave me a small wave before rushing off down the hallway "huh...What a cute kid..."

I searched through my small bag of clothing in my room and picked out something simple, A white tunic like top and some jeans. I did my hair in a messy bun with a few pieces hanging down in the front and slipped on some old sneakers, before walking out the door of my small apartment and locking the door behind me. It was 4:48 as of right now and i was walking quickly along the streets of central towards the cafe, it was fairly close by so i wasn't necessarily rushing. The streets were fairly empty so that made it easier as I walked, finally I stood in front of the little glass doors that lead into the cafe, glancing down at my watch I could see it was 4:56 "right on time" I grinned and walked inside, looking around the small room for Ed, he wasn't there. I sighed and sat down at one of the many small tables "he's late, as usual" I mumbled and rested my head on my hand as I thought back to those times many months ago when we used to come here, every single time we'd make plans to come here he and Al would always end up being late.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the semi-loud banging sound of hands being slapped down on the table, I jolt and look up wide eyed. Selim smiles widely "oh sorry! Did i wake you up? I couldn't help it! When I saw you where here I had to come say hi and I guess I got a little to excited" the boy babbles on at a very fast pace, I sit they're still trying to calm down and get my heart to go back to its normal beating rate "i-its fine, but what are you doing here? Should you really be out by yourself?" I raise an eyebrow at the boy who sits down in the chair across from me, making himself comfortable "oh yes, its perfectly fine my guards are standing right outside" I look out the small window to the right of the door and can see a fairly large man dressed in a black suit who I'm assuming is one of Selim's guards, looking back to the boy I smile awkwardly "So , why are you here?" he asks tilting his head. I look down at the table top and sigh again "well i'm supposed to be meeting someone here but, he's late" I glance at my watch again, 5:20 PM. Selim leans over the table trying to look at my watch "but it looks like I have you to keep me company for a while" I smile at him and he sits back down with this confused look before smiling right back "uh-huh!". For the next half hour Selim and I sat there and talked, well it was mostly just him asking questions at a rapid fire rate but it made me feel kind of special that he was so interested in me and my alchemy. When his questions finally slowed down i looked at my watch again 5:56 Pm now "well Selim, this has been fun and I hope we can do this again sometime, you're a very interesting little kid. But it seems my friend isn't going to show up so I've got to get home" I stand up, pushing the small metal chair out from the table, he seemed a little saddened by this so I thought for a moment "how about...We meet up here tomorrow around 3:00? We can talk some more then okay?" I asked smiling. His demeanor changed again and he smiled widely "tomorrow it is then!" and with that he hopped off of his chair, gave a small wave and walked out of the cafe "huh...He really is a cute little kid, Mr and Mrs Bradley are lucky to have such an intelligent little boy" I pushed my chair in then walked over and did the same to Selim's, as I turned to leave the door opened again and standing there, breathing heavily, slightly sweaty, hair in a messy ponytail, looking as if he just ran a marathon stood Edward. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow "you're late" he sighs and puts his hands up in an 'I give up' kind of way "sorry but Al and I stayed up way too late yesterday studying some books and I took a nap at like uh...t-two then when I woke up it was already like 5:40 so I rushed down here from the library" he said all this while walking over to the table and sitting down in Selim's chair, then letting his head fall back in a tired way "you took a 3 hour nap in the library?" I raise an eyebrow and sit back down "well when they start playing that quiet music and you've got you're nose stuck in a alchemy book and you only got like 4 hours of sleep the night prior stuff happens!" I laugh a little and he sits up just to glare at me for a moment "so, moving right along...What was that other stuff you wanted to talk about?" I asked resting my head on my hand again, he looks a little nervous now and sits straight up before sighing "alright, you're probably not gonna believe this" he starts "just try me".

Selim:

That woman, for a human she was very interesting. I doubted father knew of this one, I could tell she'd opened the gate making her a perfect candidate for human sacrifice, however if even I hadn't known about her then it was likely that neither did father. Her alchemic style was fairly common but she was extremely talented with it, to be truthful I had been surveying her training using one of my shadows. Interesting, very interesting.

Eira:

well he was right, I found this particularly hard to believe "so there's a group of superhumans trying to turn the country into a giant transmutation circle so they can create a philosopher stone?" I raise an eyebrow in confusion "funny how you managed to spell out the short version" he snorts a little, we had been sitting here for what seemed like hours as he explained in great detail exactly what was going on behind the scenes in Amestris. Sighing I stared down at the table top, it was a lot to take in and although I gave a small laugh at his comment I was terrified, if what he just said was true then we'd all be dead by the promised day "so?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts "so what?" I ask right back "what do you think? I get it if you don't believe me but we could really use your help Eira" I sigh and think it over for a moment longer then nod "you have no reason to lie to me, I believe you and i'm willing to help" I smile at him, I notice his shoulders seems to slump forward ever so slightly as if relieved I had agreed to help "so you think Bradley is a homunculus?" he nods and crosses his arms "yeah, his "son" selim might be one to" I flinch a little "S-Selim? That little black haired boy?" he nods again but looks a little worried, no doubt due to my sudden nervousness "why do you ask?" I laugh a little and look to the side "well you see, you see I kinda had a run in with selim today and promised I'd meet him here again tomorrow so we could talk" I explain, he looks a bit surprised then gets this serious look on his face "you're gonna have to skip, we've got plans tomorrow" he stands up and pushes his chair in "plans? What kind of plans?" I ask following suit and standing up. He looks back at me "you remember the fifth laboratory?" I nod waiting to hear the rest "well it ended up getting destroyed, but we found another building similar to the laboratory, it was used by the military for the same purposes we're planning on looking into it tomorrow" he walks towards the door and opens it for me, I nod in thanks and walk out into the street, its starting to get dark "so Al and I will meet you at the library tomorrow okay?" I turn to him and nod "yeah, you should get going home now, All will be worried if you're out too late" He smiles a bit and shakes his head "I'll walk you home, it'll be fine trust me...Plus I think All would feel better knowing I walked you home, after all we wouldn't want a repeat of Lior would we?" he asks grinning, I turn a little red remembering what had happened back then, I was lucky that Al and Ed had been there or I would have been in deep trouble "yeah I guess you're right" I turn and begin walking down the sidewalk back towards home, we walk side by side in this awkward silence. It was starting to get a little cold, I tried to sigh but it came out as more of a shiver and I cursed mentally for showing weakness in my attribute i was the "ICE" blade alchemist after all, I shouldn't be shivering from this tiny bit of cold wind. I jump a little when I feel Ed's arm wrap around my shoulder, I turn to look at him but he pulls me a bit closer and keeps looking forward as if this was some normal everyday thing. I swallow nervously and look forward as well, face probably bright red by now "uh...Ed what're you-?" he cuts me off and answers blankly with a small shrug "you looked cold" I nod slowly and side step slightly so we're shoulder to shoulder, now I can see his face turn a little red. I laugh quietly and he turns his head to give me a questioning look, I ignore it and lean my head lightly on his shoulder. His head quickly whips forward, at this point even his ears where bright red "you know, A-Al really missed you..." he says quickly, I raise an eyebrow and sigh "did he? Just Al huh..." I say in a disappointed tone "E-Everyone! Everyone in the office did, Brieda kept saying you were probably dead, of course Major Armstrong got on his case for that" he laughed a little "ah, well I missed everyone as well" I reply still disappointed, he sure knew how to ruin the mood,I had been hoping for something a little...more. We were getting close to my house "And...I did to..." he says a little quieter "hm?" I ask having not heard him "I missed you to, you just left without saying anything! For like...T-Two years! Al and I where-!...I was worried sick, I knew you were okay but when brieda kept saying you were dead, even though I knew he was joking, I just..."he sighs and his arm sinks down to my waist before tightening its grip, he turns to look at me again and smiles "I'm glad your back" and with that my face goes completely red. He stares at me for a moment then starts laughing "you're face is hilarious!" he lets go of my waist and stands they're laughing, I watch him dumbfounded for a moment, the heat on my face is replaced with anger "EDWARD ELRIC YOU STUPID-!" I yell and whack him over the head repeatedly, he grabs his head protectively and starts running down the street, I rush after him flailing my fist about "Ow ow ow! I'm sorry okay?!" He yelps while continuing to laugh.

After chasing him down the sidewalk I finally calmed down, we had ended up right outside my house, panting a little I look over at him and tuck a piece of my hair that came undone behind my ear "well we're here, I'll see you tomorrow" I turn and walk up the small stone stairs that lead to my door and open it, I turn around one last time and flinch a little when I almost bump into him "Geez..." I say in a breathy tone, heart skipping a beat, he grins widely and peeks over my shoulder "ooo! Nice place" I sigh then grin right back and poke him in the chest causing him to back up a few steps "yup this is my new house, which you're not aloud in, goodnight Edward, I'll see you tomorrow" he pouts a little then smiles again "say Eira?" i raise an eyebrow and cross my arms leaning against the door frame "yes Ed?" I ask "why don't we do this again some time?...But you know, just to hang out" I tilt my head a little "as in a date?" he nods "yeah a date" I smile a bit and nod "alright, sounds fun, lets work out the details some other time , you've gotta go home and get some rest if we're going to explore that laboratory tomorrow" I say turning and walking inside "'night Eira" I hear him call from outside "goodnight Edward".

Selim:

"Wrath, i over heard the Elric brothers speaking, it would seem that they've found the other laboratory" I say to my younger "sibling" from the shadows of his office room "and?" he asks sitting in one of the overly plush chairs, one leg resting over the other with a small cup of coffee in his hands. I growl a bit, was he playing dumb or truly that incompetent "I'm just going to let you know now in case we have to destroy this building as well, Envy and I will be stationed there and ready to turn them away" my shadows have filled the room and a small sliver has slipped under wraths chair "please only use that as a last resort Pride" he says calmly taking a sip of his coffee "of course, I just wanted to let you know before i did anything" I say before slipping out of the room and into the hallway where my shell was waiting, taking control of it again I walk down the hall towards my room.

Eira:

I wake up groggily to the loud high-pitched beeping sound of my alarm clock, I practically punch the small device until it ceases its reign of sleep ruining terror. Sitting up, I yawn and rub my eyes, I look over at my mirror that leans against the wall on the left side of my room, My hair was sticking straight up on the right side "thats just great"I mumble and crawl out of bed before lumbering over to my closet, It slides open and I grab my military uniform off of its hanger. Walking back over to my bed I place it on the sheets then strip and put it on, with that over I walk over to my small desk which sits next to my mirror and grab my hair brush, turning to my mirror I begin working on my unruly bedhead. Once my hair is finally in acceptable condition I grab my black silky eyepatch off of the desk, I hadn't used it in over 2 years but now that I was back in central and I kept getting those looks from people I felt compelled to wear it again. I tie the back into a bow, grab my watch then walk out of my room and into the kitchen before grabbing an apple, slipping my shoes on and heading outside.

I walk down the street slowly working on the fruit then tossing it into a garbage can outside the library once I got to its core, I stood there waiting for the Elric brothers after getting tired of standing I sat down on one of the large stone lions and propped my arm on my leg and rest my head on my hand, eventually the sound of footsteps and clanking metal makes me look up "hey Eira!" Ed calls out waving a bit, he and Al run over and stop in front of the stone lion "hey, you guys ready then?" I ask smiling. Ed nods "hopefully we won't have to deal with anymore Guards" Al inputs, I tilt my head in confusion and upon seeing my face Ed explains what occurred last time they tried to "explore" a laboratory "oh wow...Sounds exciting,I did a bit of research on this laboratory and its in one of the least populated areas in central so we shouldn't have a problem with people, and I doubt there will be many guards , if any" I say jumping down from my seat and starting towards the laboratory " I studied a map of central last night and memorized the route so just follow me and we'll be they're in a jiffy" I grin a bit.

After about 2 hours of walking we finally made it to the laboratory, as I had predicted there were no guards and hardly any people around, along the way Ed and Al informed me of what they were planning to do and what I would be doing "so you'll be standing guard outside and making sure no one comes along and tries to get inside, this is the best way to do it cause not only will we have a look out but you'll be safe if anything dangerous happens inside the laboratory" Ed explains, I turn to him and cross my arms "but I want to help! I don't wanna just stand around and wait! I can handle myself!" I protest "oh like you handled yourself back in Lior?" he retorts and I shut right up "you're never gonna let that go are you?" I grumble "well i've grown a bit and I'm sure I can handle myself much better than you can pipsqueak!" I say angrily, trying to make him angry, his face twists to anger "you have no right to say that! I'M taller than you!" he growls obviously trying to control his temper "oh really? Well I've met plenty of guys your age and I have to say you're short for your age" I say matter of factly. It goes from anger to rage and before he can try anything Al steps in and grabs the back of Ed's collar "okay thats enough you two, Please Eira we don't want you to get hurt and you'll be helping by being our lookout" Al inputs, he was always the voice of reason, I sigh and nod "fine...I'll wait out here" I grumble "thank you" Al says before turning to the building and clapping then placing his hands on the wall to create a large hole. The large bolted doors in the front of the building had been locked so this was the only way to get inside. Al walked in with no problem, I grabbed Ed's hand before he went inside, he turned and looked at me in confusion, I reached into my pocket and grabbed the small ring with the red stone I had gotten so long ago, I still hadn't taken off the necklace. Grasping his hand I took his right hand's ring finger and slipped it on "for you, the stone on the ring corresponds with the one on my necklace, they glow when they get close to each other. If you're in they're for too long I'll come in after you and use the gem to find you, good luck" I smile and let go of his hand, he looks at the ring for a moment then smiles at me "alright, thanks".

Ed:

I smiled back at her"Eira, I want to keep you safe so please stay out of it, we should be back in about an hour" I say, she nods in understanding. I then turn and enter the building through the entrance Al had made, the inside of the building was old and dusty, with mostly metal floors. I followed after Al and we searched through hall after hall in the building until we reached a large circular room with lots of hallways branching off from it "hey Al, lets split up" I suggest, he turns to look at me and nods slightly "alright we'll meet back here in a while, sound good brother?" he asks, I nod in agreement then watch him walk off down one of the halls. I spin about the room trying to decide on which hall to try _"having some trouble deciding huh fullmetal?" _A voice rings out from the hall Al and I came from. I whip around and stare into the dark hall until the tiny figure of selim Bradley comes into view "hello, Edward Elric" he says with a small childlike smile "hey they're Pride" I growl, his face changes from a smile to an angry glare "how rude of you, because of this little excursion I've had to skip a very important meeting" He says, I could only assume he meant his plans to meet with Eira at the cafe "oh, sorry about that, well I'm sure theres still time to make it if you just...Leave now" I suggest glaring right back at the small homunculus "nice try...but no" he says in an annoyed tone.

Eira:

I stood outside the building, tapping my foot impatiently, this was too stressful for me I wasn't used to just standing around and waiting. I was just praying that Ed and Al didn't get into any trouble "its been about an hour and a half now should I go in after them?" I ask myself, theres what sounds like a large explosion from inside and I jolt at the sound, I can feel my heart start racing "what was that?" I ask before rushing over to the entrance Al had made and clambering inside. I trip a little and end up falling on my face when I try to climb through the hole "ouch" I mumble before standing up and rushing down the halls of the building, I could hear even more explosions coming from down the hall. Finally I made it to a large circular room, Ed was standing on one side, his clothes were shredded a bit and he was breathing heavily, I look over at the other side of the room and can see the limp body of Selim bradley laying on the ground. Ed turns to look at me and grins cheekily.

Selim:

No...This...This can't be! How did he defeat me!? He couldn't have! I'm not...I'm not done yet! I'm not ready to die! NOT YET! _**"ELRIIIIIIIC!"**_ I use the last of my strength to send one last shadow towards the blonde boy.

Ed:

I was pushed and fell backwards, eyes clenched shut, waiting for the blow, I had been too slow and assumed I had won but...

Narrator:

yet the pain of the blow never came, only the small sensation of liquid dripping against his cheek, the blonde boy opened his eyes only to meet with the sight of the girl, she smiled down at him staring right back into his eyes which widened in horror as he realized the liquid which now ran down his face was her blood. The shadow had impaled Eira in the chest yet she still smiled down at him, blood dripping down, her eyes filled with tears and now they mixed with the blood as they ran down her face then dropped onto the boy below. The shadow which had impaled her seemed to branch out and spread, Black lines began streaking across her face and body, with one last smile and slight tilt of her head she said with what little breath she had left "i'm sorry, I couldn't keep out of it" With those final words her body seemed to flake away, turning to dust along with the shadow and body of selim Bradley. The only thing left was the small black eye-patch which had come undone and slowly fluttered down to land on the boy's chest. Pride was defeated, Edward Elric was safe having been pushed out of the way just on time, and Eira Setsuko was dead.


End file.
